


Paranoia

by Munchingpotatoes123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Policeman!Ishimaru, Sad, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchingpotatoes123/pseuds/Munchingpotatoes123
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru was never one for dealing with murder cases. For most of his colleagues, it was because of the smell. The rank, coppery smell of old blood mixed with the strong scent of a rotting corpse wasn't exactly the smell anyone wanted infecting their nostrils. For others, it would be actually being near a dead body for elongated periods of time. For Kiyotaka, the reason he hated murder cases had nothing to do with the body, it was having to interrogate mourning loved ones. For Kiyotaka, it was having to watch people weep with a general feeling of dread hanging in the air. However, one particular murder case had the tables turned on Kiyotaka.





	Paranoia

Kiyotaka Ishimaru fidgeted with his Police badge robotically. He mostly dealt with robberies, however, sometimes he would be called in to deal with a murder. Today was one of those days, those days where he would have to deal with bloodied hands and crying loved ones. One of those days where he would have to interrogate family members and watch them break down in tears. One of those days where he would have to witness a mother slowly lose her sanity over the death of her child.

Kiyotaka hesitated when climbing into his police cruiser. Dealing with that kind of emotional baggage wasn’t something he had wanted to ever have to put up with, let alone over and over again for days on end. However, justice had to be served, no matter the cost; that’s something Kiyotaka had dictated his life over since 1st grade. This time, however, his sense of justice had been outweighed by his sense of dread; that wasn’t because of the specifications of the crime, it’s where it had taken place that worried Kiyotaka.

Pulling up from across his boyfriend’s house, Kiyotaka’s heart clenched once he had witnessed police sirens and other police officers, most of them Kiyotaka recognized, surrounding what seemed to be a crime scene. Maybe it was just a coincidence that this mess was taking place in front of Mondo’s house...yeah, that was it. Just a coincidence. Mondo was perfectly fine, he was the strongest man Kiyotaka knew, he could handle anything that came his way, right? Besides, it was their 1-year anniversary, Mondo wouldn’t let anything happen to him during such an important event, he had promised.

Kiyotaka kept repeating the same couple of sentences over in his head. Mondo wouldn’t let anything happen, he thought. Mondo is super strong, he could deal with anything thrown his way, the second thought crossed his mind. Mondo prom...ised...Kiyotaka’s train of thought had died out once he came face-to-face with another officer he recognized. Instead of putting on his normally serious face Kiyotaka’s workmate had usually worn, he had put on a look of sympathy. No...no....no….no...no, no, no, no- no- no- no- NO. Kiyotaka was too busy repeating the same, two-letter word in his head instead of listening to his co-worker.

He doesn’t know Mondo, how could he know what he looks like? He probably assumes some other guy is Mondo...yeah...that had to be it. There was no way it was Mondo. Kiyotaka thought as he pushed past other cops who were circling what he know knew to be a corpse. Yeah...yeah, no way Mondo would die on such a special occasion. It absolutely had to be a coincidence; those happen all the time. I don’t know why I’m even worrying about this. I can’t believe I-

Ishimaru’s thoughts had screeched to halt after he had laid eyes on the crime scene. And what he saw, was an unmistakable black jacket swimming in an ocean of crimson. It took a while for Ishimaru to realize that the inhuman screams that he was hearing were his own. It took even longer to realize exactly why his face felt so wet. Finally, it took him the longest to come to grip with the fact that Mondo was the victim of a homicide he was supposed to investigate.


End file.
